Knights of the Multiverse Animated Shorts
The Knights of the Multiverse Animation Shorts are a collection of test animations for the series proper, featuring all the members of The Crystal Knights in huge battles against the main antagonistic force of the season. Each segments showcases the abilites of almost each member of the main cast, and characters that joins the team in each subsequent season appear in later segments. Each segment is also modeled off of intros from the Super Robot Wars/previews, particularly those for DD, Z 2 and 2.2, Z 3 and 3.2, Alpha 2, and Alpha 3. Important Note: None of these should be taken as canon to the main series. Short #1 Overview Like a majority of test animations, the first one doesn't really tell a narrative. Rather, it showcases numerous short sequences featuring numerous characters in action. In this first one's case, though, it features sequences from all four seasons. Synopsis The short begins with a shot of inside of Tidal Wave's mecha hanger, with Starscream standing the closest to the screen, and Noriko & Kazumi's RX-7s standing beside him, red warning lights flashing throughout the room. Starscream steps forward and stops on the lift to the launch pad. It rises upward, the light from the red lights pans downward and sunlight outside pans down, as he tilts his head downward and his eyes light up orange, ready to fight. The lift stops at the top of Wave's runway, and clamps attach to Starscream's feet, sending him rocketing towards the end of the deck. As he races forward, Great Mazinger rushes next to him, with him responding with a smirk. Starscream and Great jump off of the launch pad, joining Star Butterfly flying on Cloudy, Lapis, Mazinger Z and Getter Robo G in the air. Characters Featured * Crystal Knights ** Pink Diamond ** Starscream ** Demolisher ** Tidal Wave ** Usagi Tsukino ** Star Butterfly ** Sunset Shimmer ** Ryoma Nagare ** Hayato Jin ** Michiru Saotome *** Getter Robo G ** Koji Kabuto *** Mazinger Z ** Sayaka Yumi *** Getter Robo Mk. II ** Tetsuya Tsurugi *** Great Mazinger ** Domon Kasshu *** Burning Gundam ** Rain Mikamura-Kasshu ** Pearl *** Rising Gundam ** Noriko Takaya *** RX-7 Nausicaa ** Kazumi Amano *** RX-7 Giselle ** Candace Flynn * Villains ** Heralds of Unicron ** L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. *** The Daiku-Maryu *** Mass-Produced Great Mazingers ** OZ ** Guild of the Multiverse Short #2 Overview A minute and thirty second short that doesn't have a distinct storyline, more so just acts as three short segments stitched together. The main purpose of the short is to show all the characters set to appear in the series (or at least, from the first and second seasons). This animation is also based off of the intro for Super Robot Wars Z3 Zengoku-Hen. Synopsis The short opens on a rock canyon with a strong wind blowing through it. Suddenly, a flash of light appears over the ridge, and Great Mazinger flies across the screen, followed close behind by Daimos, Jeeg (with its Mach Drills equipped), Raideen, and Daitarn 3, flying towards an interdimensional portals as Dark Army Drones shooting out of it. A Drone raises its rifle to try and shoot at the flying group, but is suddenly blasted from a shot from Candace. Standing on a nearby ridge, she cocks her rifle as Melody, Dani, and Star (riding on Cloudy) fly above the nearby ridge. Mel launches her finger missiles while Star shoots a blast from her wand. Star's blast then fades to the thrusters on Jeeg's Mach Drills, which he launches directly into two nearby Drones, and as he reattaches its normal arms, another Drone runs up to attack him, but Daimos knocks it back with a kick to the head. The two comrades nod heads as Jeeg runs offscreen while Daimos grabs a fourth drone's club, then throws a roundhouse kick. Great Mazinger lands next to him, with Star and Dani flying down right next to it. Dani looks up to see a flurry of laser fire coming down towards them and summons an energy shield. As soon as the barrage stops, Dani lowers the shield, as Great and Star fire a Thunder Break and Magic Blast upward. Raideen lands behind them and slashes another drone in half with its God Breaker, while Daitarn fires a Sun Attack at a small group in front of it. An explosion from one of the blasts transitions to Earth's orbit, where Starscream (in jet mode) flies into frame and then careens out of the way of a large laser beam explodes behind him. Gundam Deathscythe Hell's eyes glow from inside of the smoke, opens its wings and flies forward, slashing at an opponent offscreen with its beam scythe. . . The short ends with Pink standing in front of the portal, looking back towards the rest of her comrades heading towards her. She then turns towards the portal and crosses her arms triumphantly, with Gunbuster flying up behind her (arms crossed as well), as the camera pans out to show the entire cast, standing together, ready for anything to come through. Cast (in order of appearance) * Crystal Knights ** Great Mazinger ** Kotetsu Jeeg ** Daimos ** Raideen ** Daitarn 3 ** Dark Army Drones ** Candace Flynn ** Melody Locus ** Dani Phantom ** Star Butterfly ** Starscream ** Gundam Deathscythe ** Burning Gundam ** ** Sunset Shimmer ** Baldios ** Asuka's Getter ** Usagi Tsukino ** Mazinger Z ** Getter Robo G ** Pink Diamond ** Gunbuster Short #3 Overview Synopsis Characters List * Crystal Knights ** The Famethyst ** Lapis Lazuli ** Candace Flynn ** Dani Phantom ** Melody Locus ** Asuka Langley Sohryu *** Getter Unit 2 * Heralds of Unicron ** Short #4 Overview This short acts as a showcase of the characters that appear in Season 1, with the Crystal Knights fighting against the evil machinations of the organization L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. Synopsis Character List * Crystal Knights ** ** Getter Robo G ** ** Xabungle ** ** ** Mazinger Z ** Great Mazinger ** Jinmay ** Eva Unit-02 ** **Raideen ** ** Sunset Shimmer ** Star Butterfly ** Usagi Tsukino * L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. ** ** Ga-Keen ** Balatack ** Dai-Apolon ** **Sasuraiger **God Sigma ** ** Groizer X Squadron ** Braiger ** Mechander Robo ** DaiRugger XV ** Gekiganger III ** ** God Mars ** Orgun ** Blade ** Iczer Two ** Gigantis Animation #5 Overview Around four to six minutes of the Crystal Knights launching a full-scale assault on OZ's battle fortress Libra. This short also shows the first fully-animated appearance of Shin Getter Robo, and provides foreshadowing to all of OZ/Romefeller's super weapons. Synopsis Cast (in order of appearance): * Crystal Knights ** Gundam Deathscythe ** Shin Getter Robo ** Raideen ** Daitarn 3 ** Daimos ** Jeeg ** ** ** Candace Flynn ** Jet ** Drill ** ** Fordo ** ** Great Mazinger ** Mazinger Z ** Usagi Tsukino ** Star Butterfly ** Pink Diamond * OZ/Romefeller/White Fang ** Libra ** OZ-06MS Leo ** OZ-07AMS Aries ** OZ-12SMS Taurus ** OZ-10HMS Serpent ** ** Gundam Epyon Animation #6 Overview Synopsis New Characters Added * Crystal Knights ** Sunset Shimmer ** Star Butterfly ** Zeta Gundam ** Orguss ** ** Jeeg ** ** Baldios ** ** ** Mazinkaiser ** ** Eva Unit-02 ** Shizuka ** ** Shin Getter Robo ** Pink Diamond ** Mazin Emperor G * Guild of the Multiverse ** Getter Army ** Pilot Synopsis Notes For the shorts, Asuka and Elchi are represented by the mechs they pilot in their original series (Eva Unit 02 and Xabungle respectively). In the series proper, they only appear in flashback sequences. Mohm, obviously, is also represented by Orguss in the shorts. Pearl, Spinel, Ruri, Lorelai, the Gundams Wing, Heavyarms, Sandrock & Shenlong, and any mechs representing Rei Ayanami are the only Crystal Knights not present in any of the shorts. Most of them are absent from the shorts as to not overflow the shorts with more than at least two characters from the same franchise, and some are exempt due to them not being combatants until much later in the series proper, if not at all.Category:Seasons